


A Cause for Celebration

by rudbeckia



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M, Mention of Death, Post-TLJ
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 18:27:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15540315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rudbeckia/pseuds/rudbeckia
Summary: Written for the prompt: Unusual AnniversaryHux brings Ren a gift. Ren is (naturally) suspicious.





	A Cause for Celebration

**Author's Note:**

> Previously posted on tumblr.

Armitage Hux, gripping an ornate, carved box with both hands, waited for entry. The door hissed open at the precise time of his appointment and he strode into the imposing presence of the Supreme Leader. He halted three paces from the throne and waited. After a few seconds, Kylo Ren’s attention shifted from the datapad in his hand and he regarded Armitage with a carefully neutral expression.  
“No salute, Grand Marshal?”  
“Leader Ren, as you see,” said Armitage, lifting the box in his hands, “my hands are full. I will be absent on a diplomatic mission—“  
“You mean we’re annexing the Untellear system like I ordered.”  
“After my suggestion, Supreme Leader. However I will miss an important celebration.” He waved the box again. “I wanted to make sure you received my gift.”  
Kylo frowned. “I am not aware of any celebration. Certainly not one that requires the exchange of trinkets.”  
“Oh! Ha.” Armitage smiled, thin-lipped and smug. “This is no trinket. There’s no need to feel embarrassed if you did not also think to find a suitable token of our mutual esteem. I’m sure you’ve been very busy.”  
“Indeed.” Sarcasm poured so thickly from Kylo that Armitage felt it.  
“No, this is a new celebration. I propose to make it an annual holiday for the crew.” Armitage took one step towards Kylo. “A day to appreciate the glory of The First Order under your leadership.”

Kylo leaned forward, reacting to the glee emanating from Armitage despite his desire to act disinterested. Armitage picked up on Kylo’s physical slip immediately, closed the last two steps and set the box down carefully in Kylo’s lap. “What is it?” asked Kylo. “Does the box explode when I open it?”  
“No, Supreme Leader.”  
“Emit toxic vapour?”  
“Absolutely not.”  
Kylo sensed something like amusement from Armitage. “Are you sure?”  
Armitage shrugged and this time his smile was genuine. “Well. Hah! Not any more.”  
Reluctant to break Armitage’s uncharacteristically playful mood with a mind probe, Kylo resorted to guessing. “So it’s venomous then.”  
“It used to be. Now neutralised, thanks to you.”  
“But it is dangerous? Does it... drip acid into my lap?”  
“Really, Supreme Leader. Of all things, why in the galaxy would I want that! No.” Armitage leaned closer and spoke more quietly. “I rather like your lap unblemished by chemical burns.”  
There was a pause, a long second of silence in which Armitage’s good humour flagged. “Would the Supreme Leader of The Entire Galaxy like his Most Trusted Grand Marshal to open his present for him...” Armitage glared at Kylo and lowered his voice to a level for Kylo’s ears only, “...then cut up his food into bite sized chunks and feed it to him and then maybe later wipe his arse for him?”

Kylo spoke to the room. “Dismissed.” Once the doors had closed behind Kylo’s guards and lackeys, Armitage relaxed his shoulders, leaned in and kissed Kylo.  
“Just open the karking box, love. If I wanted you dead you’d know it.”  
Kylo turned the box around. “You open it.”  
Armitage regarded Kylo’s grin and laughed softly. He reached for the clasps and flicked them open then eased the lid up on its hinges. Kylo peered down into the box.  
“Ash?”  
“Happy ascension day, Kylo.”  
“Ascension day?”  
“It is one standard year since your predecessor’s demise.” Armitage shook the box gently from side to side. Within the ash nestled a thick, dusty gold band set with a crystal of black kyber.  
Kylo closed the lid. “Armitage, is this—“  
“—all that remains of Snoke. Like I said,” Armitage smiled. “A cause for celebration.”


End file.
